Barista
by xxiuchen
Summary: Xiumin, nama barista itu. Yang belakangan ini sering datang ke rumahku atas dasar kemauanku sendiri. Setiap kali aku melihatnya meracik kopi, dia sangat sexy dan menggairahkan. Sungguh menggoda. CHENMIN/XIUCHEN FF!


Barista

**Author: xxiuchen **

**Pairing : XiuChen/ChenMin **

**Length: Oneshot **

**Summary: Xiumin, nama barista itu. Yang belakangan ini sering datang ke rumahku atas dasar kemauanku sendiri. Setiap kali aku melihatnya meracik kopi, dia sangat sexy dan menggairahkan. Sungguh menggoda. **

**XIUCHEN/CHENMIN FIC! **

**BOY X BOY! **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen tersenyum manis ketika pemuda itu baru keluar dari meja bartender. Mengambil mantelnya di ruang staff lalu menumpukan tasnya di pundaknya. Xiumin, nama barista itu. Barista yang cukup terkenal di Seoul karena racikan kopinya yang terkenal menggoda. Membuat semua orang ingin membeli kopi racikannya walaupun dengan harga tinggi sekali pun. Dan Chen, merasa beruntung karena tak perlu membayar racikan kopi buatan Xiumin.

Belakangan ini, Chen memang dekat dengan Xiumin. Well, hubungan mereka memang sebatas teman saja, namun Chen merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya. Perasaan yang lebih dari teman. Dia mencintai Xiumin. Mencintainya sebagai seseorang yang lebih pada dirinya. Seseorang yang spesial.

Tak heran jika Chen selalu was-was jikalau pujaan hatinya itu digoda oleh beberapa anak-anak remaja karena melihat kecantikan Xiumin. Walaupun Xiumin laki-laki tulen, tapi wajahnya tak seperti laki-laki tulen. Cantik. Itu kesan pertama jika kau melihat Xiumin. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu memang memiliki wajah menghipnotis. Membuat semua orang tergoda untuk mengusap lekuk wajahnya, mencumbu bibir plum-nya, memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjang Xiumin.

"Hai tampan, ayo kita pergi." Xiumin menggenggam tangan Chen dengan erat. Chen terkesiap, namun sebuah senyum manis terukir setelahnya.

"Kalau aku tampan, lalu kau apa? Cantik?" goda Chen. Dia berbalik menggenggam tangan Xiumin erat, sementara genggaman tangan Xiumin melonggar.

Xiumin tertawa renyah, "Tampan, _of course_."

"Yang tampan cuman ada satu, dan yang satunya cantik."

"Aku muak mendengar kata cantik. Sudah berapa kali aku dibilang cantik oleh pengunjung cafe?"

"Tapi, jika aku yang mengatakannya berbeda. Mereka mengatakannya untuk menggodamu, tapi aku mengatakannya untuk memujimu."

Pipi bakpau Xiumin merona. Dia menunduk sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Chen terkekeh pelan. Dia longgarkan genggaman tangannya untuk mencubit pipi bakpau Xiumin. Xiumin mendengus.

"Kau terdengar seperti menggodaku sekarang, Chen." Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chen tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin. Dia mengusak rambut Xiumin dengan lembut. Dia bawa Xiumin ke dalam rangkulannya, membuat Xiumin merona untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hari ini kau akan membuatkan aku apa, barista cantik?" tanya Chen dengan nada menggodanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan menggodaku!" seru Xiumin tepat di depan telingan Chen. Chen mengusap telingannya sembari meringis.

"Ish, sakit tahu! Iya, maaf. Jadi kau mau membuat apa?" tanya Chen lagi.

Xiumin mencubit pipi Chen lalu terkekeh. Dia masukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket Chen dan lidahnya terjulur. Matanya menerawang langit kota Seoul yang terlihat cerah. Dia sedang berpikir.

"Kau maunya apa?" tanya Xiumin akhirnya setelah sekian lama berpikir. Chen mendengus.

"Aku pikir kau sudah memikirkannya." Chen memutarkan matanya dengan malas dan menatap Xiumin tanpa minat.

"Ish maafkan aku!" pekik Xiumin. "Aku bingung. Lagi pula, kau sudah mencoba semua racikan kopiku kan."

"Dan gratis." Tambah Chen, membuat Xiumin tertawa geli.

"Ya, dan gratis. Dan jangan lupa, aku membuatnya spesial hanya untukmu."

Chen tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin. Dia meraih kepala Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengusap kepala Xiumin. Dia mendorong kepala Xiumin mendekat pada pundaknya, memberi isyarat agar kepala Xiumin bersandar pada pundak Chen.

"Hmm... Vanilla latte saja ya?" usul Xiumin dengan hati-hati.

"Apapun yang kau buat untukku, aku akan meminumnya dengan senang hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen menggantungkan mantelnya dan Xiumin pada _coat stand_ yang terdapat tepat di samping rak sepatunya. Chen menata kembali sepatu-sepatu yang terdapat di rak sepatu dengan sususan yang benar, lalu dia bersihkan kakinya pada keset rumahnya.

Xiumin sudah menidurkan dirinya pada sofa Chen. Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Peluh keringat masih terlihat membasahi lehernya. Chen tersenyum tipis lalu dia dekati Xiumin. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan Xiumin. Tangan Chen terulur untuk mengusap rambut _fluff_ milik Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Chen lembut. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah membuatkanku kopi hari ini."

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan pelanggan setiaku ini."

Chen tertawa renyah mendengarnya, dia cubit dengan gemas hidung Xiumin. Lalu, dia mencolek dagu Xiumin, membuat Xiumin merona sekaligus menggerutu karenanya. Chen menepuk-nepuk paha Xiumin lalu segera berdiri.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Chen sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Siap-siap merebus air untuk Xiumin mandi.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Xiumin berdiri dari tidurnya lalu mendekati Chen yang tengah merebus air. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Chen.

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan, hanya untuk tuan putriku." Bisik Chen lalu terkekeh geli. Xiumin mendengus.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas, "Gombal saja."

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan gombal?" tanya Chen penuh selidik. Dia memandangi wajah Xiumin intens, membuat Xiumin gelagapan.

"A-Aku..."

Chen mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Xiumin lalu memeluk pinggang Xiumin. Tidak erat, hanya pelukan biasa. Xiumin terlonjak kaget, refleks tangannya mendorong dada Chen untuk menjauh. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Chen mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Xiumin.

"Sebelum mandi, buatkan aku Vanillat Latte-mu." Bisik Chen dengan suara seraknya, tepat di telinga Xiumin. Tubuh Xiumin lemas, bergetar.

"B-Baiklah, tapi lepaskan p-pelukanmu dulu." Pinta Xiumin, gugup.

Chen mengindahkan permintaan Xiumin. Ia lepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Xiumin. Xiumin segera berhamburan mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat Vanilla Latte-nya. Sementara Chen duduk santai di meja makan. Memperhatikan Xiumin yang sibuk meracik.

Chen memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Xiumin yang err... Sexy. Leher jenjangnya ketika menunduk semakin sexy dan menggoda, tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut kemeja putih khas barista membuat Chen ingin merobeknya. Dia ingin tahu ada apa di balik tubuh sexy Xiumin. Chen lalu turun pada bagian yang paling sexy dari seorang Kim Minseok, bokong.

Bokong Xiumin yang sexy dan menggoda iman, siapa yang tak ingin meremasnya jika kau melihat bokong itu? Ketika bokong itu bergerak seirama dengan _ant waist _Xiumin, membuat Chen semakin ingin meremas bokong itu.

Belum lagi, jika Chen mendengar erangan dan desahan dari Xiumin. Oh, sungguh, Chen benar-benar liar sekarang. Chen menghampiri Xiumin lalu mendekapnya dari belakang. Xiumin terkesiap lalu menghentikan kegiatan meracik kopinya. Chen menumpukan dagu lancipnya pada pundak Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh dan bertemu dengan wajah Chen. Dan hanya beberapa inchi saja, dia bisa berciuman dengan Chen. Xiumin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin gugup.

"Tidak, aku hanya..." Chen menggantungkan perkataannya lalu bibirnya mendekat pada leher jenjang Xiumin. Xiumin menutup matanya ketika sebuah benda kenyal bertemu dengan permukaan leher Xiumin.

Chen mulai mencium leher Xiumin dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Lembut, namun sangat terasa bahwa Chen sangat bernafsu sekarang. Tangan kiri Xiumin meraih pemutar api pada kompor Chen lalu mematikan api yang sedang merebus air. Setelah selesai, tangan kiri Xiumin kini sibuk meremas tangan Chen. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur meraih rambut Chen dan meremasnya. Dia dorong kepala Chen untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Chen memutar badan Xiumin agar berhadapan padanya. Tubuh Xiumin kini bersandar pada counter dapur Chen. Xiumin menarik kerah Chen dengan liar dan bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Chen yang sudah bersiap pada bokong Xiumin segera meremas bokong itu dengan nafsu dan tak lupa ciumannya yang semakin ganas menghujam bibir Xiumin.

Chen melepaskan ciumannya, demi memenuhi kebutuhan oksigennya sekaligus untuk menggendong Xiumin agar duduk di counter dapurnya. Xiumin menatap Chen dengan tatapan bernafsu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Chen merasa bahwa Xiumin sungguh bergairah sekarang dan sungguh sexy. Dia tahu sebenarnya Xiumin memang seorang yang liar. Tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Xiumin pernah melakukan hubungan intim sebelumnya, selain dengan Chen.

Xiumin membuka kancing kemeja Chen dengan perlahan sembari memberikan tatapan menggodanya pada Chen. Chen yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan menjilat bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Kau melakukannya terlalu lama, sayang." Bisik Chen dengan lembut tepat di telinga Xiumin. Xiumin bergidik.

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa kau menyukainya." Bisik Xiumin dengan suara seraknya. Chen yang kali ini bergidik.

"Kau sungguh menggoda, hyung. Aku tak tahu bahwa kau pintar seperti ini."

Xiumin tertawa renyah lalu dia dekatkan bibirnya pada Chen, mencium sekilas bibir Chen walaupun sedikit malu.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya Chen." Xiumin melepaskan kemeja Chen yang sudah terlepas dari kancingnya, memperlihatkan tubuh kekar Chen. "Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu, dan itu sekarang."

Chen tersenyum sumringah mendengar penuturan Xiumin. Chen tahu bahwa Xiumin adalah orang yang jujur, tidak mungkin Xiumin berbohong padanya. Chen mengusak rambut Xiumin dengan sayang lalu mengecup dahi Xiumin.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah tidak sabar." Bisik Chen. "Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Xiumin mengangguk malu-malu.

"Jangan di sini manis. Kita melakukannya di kamar saja ya?" Chen menggendong Xiumin ala bridal style lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nggghh... J-Janganhh.." Xiumin menggeliat nikmat ketika Chen kembali memasukkan 'benda'-nya ke dalam dirinya. Dia pejamkan matanya dan punggungnya naik, bertanda bahwa perlakuan Chen sungguh nikmat.

Chen sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Xiumin sebanyak 15 kali dalam satu malam. Dan kini mereka menambahkan satu ronde lagi, kali ini sudah 16 kali. Mungkin saja bisa bertambah jika Chen lagi-lagi memintanya.

Chen menghujam prostat Xiumin dengan ganas. Xiumin kembali mengerang dan mendesah, begitu pun juga Chen. _Dirty talk _yang sesekali terlontar dari mulut Xiumin membuat Chen semakin di dorong oleh rasa nafsunya untuk melakukan itu dan itu lagi berkali-kali.

Chen tahu bahwa Xiumin baru pertama kali melakukan itu. Dan Chen juga begitu. Chen bukan lah seorang penggila _sex _seperti teman-teman sekolahnya. Bukan seorang maniak majalah _Playboy _dan menyimpan bertumpuk-tumpuk majalah berlambang kelinci itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Chen bukan juga seorang penggila film porno di situs-situs porno. Seseorang memiliki suatu nafsu dan insting _sex _mereka masing-masing, mungkin karena Xiumin lah gairah _sex_-nya kini menyeruak menyelimuti dirinya.

Chen yang ramah, kini menjadi ganas ketika bersama dengan Xiumin. Chen yang baik dan terlihat berwibawa, kini menjadi liar ketika berhubungan intim dengan Xiumin. Semuanya berubah drastis ketika dia bersama Xiumin.

"AAAAAHHH... CHENHHHH!" Xiumin berteriak untuk keenam belas kalinya ketika dia merasakan klimaksnya sudah datang (lagi).

"XIUMINHH!"

Dan cairan cinta itu lagi-lagi membasahi tubuh Chen dan membasahi sprei ranjang Chen. Chen melepaskan 'milik'-nya dari tubuh Xiumin lalu berguling agar tidur di sebelah Xiumin yang hampir saja mau pingsan. Dia memeluk tubuh Xiumin dengan sayang lalu mengusap pipi bakpau Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Capek?" tanya Chen sembari terkekeh.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Masih saja kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Lubangmu sungguh sempit, walaupun aku sudah menusuknya berkali-kali." _Dirty talk _kembali terucap dari mulut Chen. Xiumin mendengus.

"Cuku _dirty talk_-nya, tampan. Nanti kau terangsang lagi, aku yang akan mati."

Chen terkekeh geli, "Kau suka penisku?"

"Emm... Yeah..." Xiumin mengangguk malu-malu. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada dada Chen. Chen terkekeh lagi.

"Jadi... Apakah sekarang aku pacarmu?" tanya Chen lagi, kali ini dengan lembut.

Xiumin mendongak untuk bertemu dengan wajah tampan Chen. Chen memasang senyum lembutnya pada Xiumin, begitu pun Xiumin. Beberapa menit diselimuti keheningan, akhirnya sebuah anggukan mantap terlihat sebagai jawaban Xiumin. Chen tersenyum sumringah.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

Chen memeluk tubuh Xiumin lebih erat lagi. Tidak ingin rasanya Chen melepaskan pelukan itu, begitu pun juga Xiumin. Xiumin tidak ingin Chen melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuhnya. Pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Ternyata seseorang yang awalnya ia tidak kenali, kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Awalnya Xiumin sangsi, haruskah dia menerima cinta Chen. Namun Xiumin tahu, Chen bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Chen tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sampai kapan pun. Xiumin memantapkan hatinya, dia yakin hatinya tidak salah memilih belahan jiwanya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, baristaku. Kau milikku." Bisik Chen lembut lalu dia mencium bibir Xiumin dengan sebuah _deep kiss_.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan, mengindahkan perkataan Chen. "Aku juga sungguh mencintaimu, Chen. Sungguh sungguh mencintaimu."

Chen tersenyum lalu dia mengambil selimutnya. Dia melebarkan selimutnya pada tubuh Xiumin dan dirinya yang kini tengah telanjang, agar mereka tetap hangat.

"Wanna do that again, baby?"

"HOLY SHIT, NO!"

**FIN **

**YES JADI! Wahahahaha, maaf ya NC-nya disensor :p pengen bikin ff NC tapi gak bisa wehehehe, gak perpengalaman sih. Saya terinspirasi setelah melihat Xiumin jadi barista di majalah. Boleh juga kalau saya angkat jadi FF. Dan yaps, ini hasilnya. Gaje dan alurnya kecepetan =_= **

**Maafkan saya kalau ada typo ya hehehe. Saya sedang sakit, jadi saya tidak bisa berlama-lama mengetik dan akhirnya alurnya kependekan. Dan juga bisa jadi banyak typo. Saya mengetik ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang saya yang habis untuk berbaring di kasur -_- **

**Mind to review? **

**Thanks ^^ **


End file.
